


Threads of Fate

by FlyingStarKat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Lime, Other, Self-Harm, Will try to add triggers at the start of each chapter, possibly underage?, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingStarKat/pseuds/FlyingStarKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HIATUS*<br/>A collection of semi-linked drabbles between Naoto Shirogane and a self-insert character. Character is 50% based on myself, as I've been using these drabbles to destress. However, I did leave the name blank in case you'd like to slap a preferred name in there mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the shitty-ness of this series. And if Naoto slips OOC. Ho hum.

She lost her parents. You would be better off if your's were gone. She doesn't want to be seen as a child. All you want is to be a child again. She's already living out her passion. You don't even know what your dream is.

Both of you are repressed by sex, gender, society's standards, and the likes.

Two souls, woven together by fate. 

You were drawn to "the Detective Prince" the moment you laid eyes on her. Something didn't sit right, and you loved finding out what makes people tick. You were good friends with Narukami and his main circle, so you were ecstatic when they decided to try and hang out with the elusive Naoto Shirogane. Not long after you got wind that the prince was actually a princess.

Ah, how the plot thickened.

When she recovered from facing her shadow, though you still didn't exactly understand just exactly what went down over there, you stuck to Naoto's side like glue. You're pretty sure she was uncomfortable at first, but truth be told Naoto was interested in finding out more about you as well. While you mainly presented as male, you were actually genderfluid. You'd easily glide between male and female, fairly attractive in both sex's attire. On some occasions you'd even wear the top of one uniform and the bottoms of the other, snickering at the comments students would make. Naoto wasn't as carefree as you when it came to hearing everyone's comments, though you confessed to her at a later date that the comments did sting sometimes.


	2. Signs of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame transition into romance is lame.

Coming to the realization that the mild interest in each other grew to love was different for both of you. You personally saw it coming, and shamelessly flirted with poor Naoto, who's face would bloom red as your lines got more and more suggestive. Naoto finally came to terms with her feelings during one of the moments the two of you were hanging out....

~*~

"So, like, what if you were held at gunpoint, and the only way they'd let you go is if you striptease 'em?" "Where do you come up with your question ideas _____...?" It was the same as any other time the two of you hung out, asking each other random questions as you aimlessly walked around Inaba. "Okay, okay, I'll go to more normal questions..." you hummed in thought, letting a smirk form on your lips when you finally continued. "What's your sexuality? I mean, we know you accept that you're a girl, even if you dress masculine, but you've never really talked about your preference in partners. Come on, spill!!" Naoto's face instantly went red. "I-I..! I-I haven't really thought about any of that..." She grabbed her hat and lowered it slightly in embarrassment, only causing you to giggle again. "Weeeelllllll, today is a girl day for me, so we coooooouuuld test it...." Your own face was dusted pink from your bold move, and Naoto stopped dead in her tracks. "H-huh...?!" You spun around to face her, and saw her looking at you with wide eyes. "I-it's j-just a j-joke!! Hahah-ha..." You nervously rubbed your neck, tearing your gaze away from Naoto's. You nearly jumped when you felt a hesitant hand on your shoulder, and you saw Naoto glancing down at her feet. "M-maybe we could... test that hypothesis..." Naoto's voice was barely above a whisper, and it had raised a few octaves by the end of her sentence. Your eyes widened, but you lightly placed your hands on her hips nonetheless, and bent down enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. Her arms nervously snaked around your neck, and you felt her slowly relax into the kiss. When you parted for air you rested your forehead on hers, a smile spread across your features. "Well, that was unexpected." Naoto chuckled at your comment, a smile gracing her own lips. "Yes, it certainly was..."


	3. Scars will Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm warning. If it's inaccurate I apologize I guess??? I have little experience as I try to write to avoid it so yeah.

The first time you confided in Naoto was a day you wouldn't forget. The two of you had come out to everyone a month after that fateful kiss, and Naoto finally saw the side you tried to hide away at month six.

~*~

Naoto decided to come over for a surprise visit, as it had been a while since the two of you hung out during the weekend. She was confused when no one answered the door, and grew concerned when she saw the door was unlocked. She was about to call out your name, but stopped when she heard muffled sobs. Fear instantly shot through her, and she ran to the source of the sound, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. You were completely bare, and scars mixed with fresh cuts and bruises littered your skin. Your thighs and torso were the victims; places that could easily be hidden. Tears were streaming down your blood streaked cheeks, and you didn't notice Naoto at first. Just as you were about to slice at your stomach again, Naoto choked out your name, and the blade slipped from your hands and clattered to the ground. Your head whipped to face her, eyes wide and frightened. "N-Naoto..." Your voice was strained, and Naoto wasted no time. She grabbed the nearest towel and wet it, cleaning the blood off you. "Wh-where's your gauze." You pointed at one of the cabinets in the bathroom, and Naoto quickly grabbed it, and began tending to your cuts. Your thighs had to be completely wrapped down to your knees, as you had gone a bit overboard this time around. Naoto refused to leave, and made you explain everything to her. She found out that your parents were hardly home, and when they were it was only insults that were thrown at you. You felt like a failure and tried to act funny and cheery to keep people around. You told her your fear of being left alone by everyone, discarded like a broken doll. A broken doll was a fitting representation for you. You were scarred inside and out, yet you kept smiling and dancing to the broken tune of your life. You felt broken beyond repair, ready to fall apart and let your haunting melody fade to nothing, but Naoto wasn't going to give up on you. And as you drifted to an uneasy slumber in her arms, you started to believe that maybe it was time not for your song to end permanently, but for it to change tempo. Joined in harmony with someone who would finally piece you back together.


End file.
